


Kiss my axe

by NonaeMex



Series: Lucius Malfoy bdsm tales [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: Le dita rozze del boia mi raggiungono la natica sinistra, in un piccolo schiaffo duro.Non fa sul serio, non ancora, mentre si curva su di me e sussurra: “Hai fatto come ti ho chiesto?”Annuisco, se mi chiedesse di parlare, lo farei… ma lui non me lo chiede.“In ginocchio.”





	Kiss my axe

 

 

**Kiss my axe**

 

 

Sono il ‘ _fottuto damerino padrone del castello_ ’.  
Definizione appena coniata da Walden Macnair, un signore dalla statura che si aggira intorno al metro e settanta centimetri, circa due teste in meno di me.  
Perché questa precisazione? Perché Walden Macnair é incredibilmente spavaldo, per uno che quando mi si mette davanti arriva precisamente con il suo naso all'altezza delle mie clavicole.

Il Boia del Comitato per la Soppressione delle Creature Magiche entra con irruenza nel mio elegante studio illuminato da lampade che scintillano nei loro sostegni. Ho voluto che gli Elfi le lucidassero e le disponessero in modo da far cadere il grosso dell’illuminazione sulla zona della scrivania, io qui dentro ci lavoro… spesso anche a tarda notte.

Sono le undici di sera quando il tonfo della porta mi fa alzare il volto.

Poi i suoi occhi scuriappena stretti in una mezza espressione di sospetto, illuminati da qualcosa di duro mi si piantano addosso.

E Walden dice: “Ah, allora é qui… il _fottuto damerino padrone del castello_. Lo sai, ogni volta che vedo quei pavoni in giardino mi torna su quanto _cazzo_ riesci ad essere viscido e lezioso.”

 

Appoggio la piuma con calma nonostante la mano mi tremi appena. Il volto un po’ irregolare, segnato sotto l’occhio sinistro dall’enorme cicatrice biancastra mi lascia vagare uno sguardo duro ed ardente addosso, uno sguardo che sa di minaccia. L’ho atteso per tutta la giornata di oggi, non era certo che sarebbe venuto, non mi ha fatto sapere niente… eppure l’ho aspettato.

Richiude la porta molto più piano di quanto l’abbia aperta. Avanza verso la mia lucida scrivania di mogano. Come sempre indossa un completo nero, di pelle opaca. Stivali neri dalla lucida punta arrotondata, pesanti pantaloni, una camicia pesante aperta sul collo tozzo ( altra cicatrice, so che questa prosegue giù fino all’inguine). Si toglie di dosso il mantello di lana nera e ruvida, lo getta con noncuranza sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania. Nel frattempo mi sono alzato, il mio ventre si contrae mentre lui segue quel mio movimento con lo sguardo.

In pubblico Macnair non si azzarderebbe mai a rivolgersi a me così… ed in effetti ora lo fa perché sono stato io a chiederglielo, espressamente.  
In pubblico il mio rango sociale prevede che  lord Lucius Malfoy tratti con un pizzico di bonaria supponenza il Boia delle bestie giudicate pericolose, anche se si conoscono da anni ed hanno entrambi il Marchio Nero: là fuori il mondo richiede che il suo pallido volto si apra in un sorriso freddo e complice verso progetti ed aspirazioni comuni… ma che le distanze vengano mantenute, mai dimenticate. Mai.

In questo momento tutto ciò non ha la minima importanza.

Le dita rozze del boia mi raggiungono la natica sinistra in un piccolo schiaffo duro.  
Non fa sul serio, non ancora, mentre si curva su di me e sussurra: “Hai fatto come ti ho chiesto?”  
Annuisco, se mi chiedesse di parlare lo farei… ma lui non me lo chiede.

“In ginocchio.”

Ordina impaziente mentre quelle dita strisciano sul davanti dei miei abiti eleganti, dunque si serrano a coppa cercando un turgore che si fa sempre più impellente e più duro.

L’alito di Walden odora leggermente di un liquore dozzinale mentre le sue dita ricadono e lui mi ringhia nell’orecchio: “Hai voglia, eh _puttana_. In ginocchio ho detto. Subito.”

Le mie ginocchia cedono, mi accoccolo ai suoi piedi nella ‘V’ delle sue ginocchia divaricate.

 

“Mi piace la tua ascia.”

Gli ho detto un giorno di qualche mese fa.  
I suoi occhi scuri e penetranti mi hanno fissato per un lungo secondo rivoltandomi, piantandosi diritti nei miei.  
“Ah si? Ti piace la mia ascia, Lucius?”  
“Mi sembra uno strumento grosso e ben temprato, adatto a svolgere al meglio il suo lavoro.”

So come caricare di tutte le allusioni che voglio ogni mia singola parola, direi che sono un maestro in questo. Avevo capito che il Boia era disposto a darmi ciò che cercavo… con la scusa dell’incidente di mio figlio con quel dannato ippogrifo, lo avevo contattato richiedendo gentilmente un aiuto… un aiuto per un vecchio compagno, siamo sempre questo no? Anche adesso che lui é scomparso.

 

Le dita di Walden si infilano nei capelli rovesciano il mio collo, stringono forte - “Apri la bocca.”

Vedo l’altra mano armeggiare convulsamente con la chiusura di quei pantaloni di pelle, percependo un vago aroma di tabacco. Poi la sua eccitazione sbuca completa, vene dure e gonfie  ornano quel turgore sopra e sotto, la mano affondata nei miei capelli si serra più forte, me lo sbatte in gola, tutto. Tossisco gemendo di protesta e boccheggio accogliendolo. Questo fatto ha sempre il potere di accendere qualcosa nel fondo delle sue vene, adesso  lascia andare la presa sui miei capelli continuando a tenermi la pesante mano dietro la nuca.

I guizzi della mia lingua intorno alla punta turgida vengono accolti da sonori sospiri, poi da ansiti pesanti. Le dita si serrano ancora impadronendosi della mia nuca con forza, sento la sua mano impormi un ritmo, trascinarlo per i miei capelli…

“Guardami negli occhi troia… _mentre mi baci l’ascia._ ”

Sollevo le palpebre mentre entra ed esce dalla mia bocca, _inchiodo_ gli occhi ai suoi, non lo lascio andare. Su e giù con violenza affannata… Le sue labbra irregolari e scure sono contratte in una smorfia quasi dolorosa adesso. “Sì…così… fantastico. Adesso basta, lurida puttana, lezioso mellifluo bastardo… _stop_.”

Senza preavviso scivola via permettendomi di respirare fino in fondo. Un attimo di pausa. Saliva sul mio mento, ho le gote in fiamme, sento Walden afferrarmi per un braccio, la mia camicia viene aperta con così tanta violenza che uno dei bottoni salta.

“Girati. Sulla scrivania. Niente letto, niente morbidi cuscini per quelli come te…”

Una spinta tra le mie scapole come una specie di pacca sbrigativa, sento il legno freddo attraverso la camicia aperta, lo guardo da sopra una spalla mentre divarico le cosce esortato da certi suoi rapidi colpetti all’altezza delle ginocchia. Il mio fondoschiena sporge adeguatamente, lui se ne impadronisce e strizza con violenza per alcuni minuti con tanta forza da strapparmi un lamento.

“Fai vedere se hai fatto come ti ho detto.”

Mi libero in fretta dell’ostacolo delle vesti,  lascio che parte del mio elegante completo ricada intorno alle mie caviglie.

“Ottimo!” Un pesante, duro ceffone atterra sulla mia natica destra.  
So che quel punto sarà livido domani… so che mi farà eccitare anche solo il pensiero dell’impronta della sua mano ancora addosso.  
Poi le sue dita mettono a nudo l’apertura umida, morbida, preparata con cura.

Qualcosa si trascina sul pavimento, sento un tintinnio, so che si sta muovendo…mi afferra di nuovo per i capelli questa volta raccogliendoli quasi tutti nel palmo, gioca un po' con quella parte così sensibile usando la lingua, lentamente, intorno. Si affanna così su di me per qualche istante, poi sento la punta del suo enorme cazzo contro la carne.  
Dura, bollente, tesa allo spasimo.  
Mi lascia un secondo per assaporare quella sensazione, quel suo umido mettersi in posizione.  
Ci sono incantesimi insonorizzanti a protezione di questa stanza, li metto sempre quando so che verrà a farmi visita.

Walden aderisce alla mia schiena - sento il suo peso addosso, per  i cinque secondi che gli sono necessari a soffiarmi in un orecchio: “Sei pronto?”  
“S-si.”  
Si muove rapidamente, si rialza, accade tutto molto in fretta: sento il collo sollevarsi del tutto. Tira con forza aggrappato ai miei capelli, contemporaneamente mi sprofonda dentro _tutto in un colpo solo fino alla radice._  
  
Lord Lucius Malfoy urla, un lungo urlo appena un po’ rauco che declina in un rantolo strascicato.  
Poi le sue pallide mani scivolano contro il legno, le sue braccia hanno un piccolo scatto, il Boia ha lasciato andare la sua nuca dolorante, i capelli chiari ricadono di fronte al volto coprendolo in parte.

“Oh cazzo, é fantastico… dimenati, pompami con questi fianchi, fai andare questi fianchi così bianchi da grande aristocratico, si… quanto ti piace farti sfondare? Eh, quanto ti piace?”

Sollevo il bacino più che posso mentre vengo incontro a quei colpi secchi, brutali, a quel dolore iniziale che lentamente si ritrae per lasciare spazio al puro e semplice desiderio, lo faccio anche per lasciare spazio all’erezione che sento gonfia contro il freddo legno della scrivania.

Il Boia si aggrappa con forza poco al di sopra delle reni, una stretta che manovra, allontana ed avvicina, ogni colpo mi scava dentro in un punto che mi strappa sussulti incontrollabili quando viene toccato da quelle spinte brutali, continua e continua, sembra durare in eterno, sempre più duro e sempre più in fondo…  
fino a che cedo  con una serie di lamenti che sembrano quasi una protesta, il mio piacere esplode contro il lucido piano della scrivania. Mentre _vengo_ il mio corpo riempito ed aperto continua a serrarsi ed allargarsi contro la possente invasione.  
“Sei venuto, vero? Ti ho sentito… eh _coccola-pavoni_? Mi sbaglio?”  
“N-no non ti sbagli…” La mia voce é un sussurro impastato, so che lui adora sentirla quando é quasi irriconoscibile, resa ancora più strascicata dall’estasi.  
Walden ridacchia, la mia guancia sale e scende contro la scrivania grattando il legno, il mio fiato sembra aver  appannato questo piano laccato, c’è meno violenza adesso in lui anche se continua a tenermi le dita affondare nella carne, a sbattersi addosso a me con regolarità.

“Lo tolgo? Ti dà fastidio, _signore degli uccelli_? Dimmi se ti fa male...” - Oddio Walden… quanto malizioso, maligno sarcasmo nell’apostrofarmi così, dovrei trovarlo idiota, addirittura oltraggioso... _ma mi eccita._ E tu _sai_ quanto.

“Continua, continua…”  
“Ma guardati, bastano quattro botte per ridurti così, tutte le volte. _Appena uno… te lo fa scivolare dentro… é…sufficiente il pensiero…mi sa… che ti sfondi il culo…vero…vero….aaaaah!_ ”

 

 

*

 

“La settimana prossima ho da fare, Walden.”  
“Va bene. Buona serata…”

Il tempo di raccogliere i vestiti, le facce, i corpi… tutto torna normale. Come sempre. Macnair si riveste con gesti consolidati, sempre i soliti, non mi guarda, come se avesse paura. Una paura folle di farlo… _come sempre_ appena finito.

Lord Lucius Malfoy ha cura di non guardare il Boia mentre si riveste a sua volta ed appena ricomposto come può il suo elegante ed austero abbigliamento - la cui camicia manca di un bottone sul colletto - si dedica a pulire con un colpo di bacchetta la grande chiazza perlacea che luccica al centro della sua scrivania.

“Spero di non aver esagerato…”  
“No. Te l’avrei detto, altrimenti.”  
“Lo so. Ma sai…”  
“Buona notte, Macnair.”  
“Buona notte, Malfoy.”


End file.
